


parents

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [14]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, M/M, Misunderstandings, but the story is about them if that makes sense, riddle and trey and che'nya are technically not here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: It was, quite possibly, the second most eventful game night the first years ever had.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	parents

"Uno!" Deuce yelled, slapping a ten of clubs down on the Ramshackle dorm's coffee table. 

"For the last time, there's no Uno in Go Fish!" Ace retorted in exasperation. Grim stole the card while Deuce wasn't looking.

"Go fish!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Oi, wait, no one even asked you for anything—"

"SHRIMPY!" Floyd screamed, kicking the door down.

The four first years looked at each other, then at the door, then at each other, then everyone looked at Yuu, making the Ramshackle dorm prefect sigh as they got up to ask what the hell Floyd wanted this time.

"Shrimpy, I did good, didn't I?" Floyd said excitedly, looking more like a puppy than an eel. Yuu sighed in a way that was almost fond, before giving Floyd a somewhat weary grin.

"What did you do?" Yuu asked, fully aware of Ace and Deuce and Grim's confused stares.

"I met his parents!" 

"What the fuck do you mean you met his parents," Yuu said flatly, looking every bit like they were a second away from losing their shit.

"Sea Turtle and that Catfish are basically his parents, aren't they?"

Yuu opened their mouth to raise an objection, hesitated, and wound up closing it. They were a beacon of sheer judgement as they stared Floyd down, daring him to explain just what the hell happened.

So, he rearranged the living room. 

"Okay, you're Goldfishie," Floyd said, placing Ace on one side of the couch, before pretty much tossing Deuce next to him, "You're me."

"What," Ace said flatly.

"Shrimpy is Sea Turtle," Floyd declared, forcing a very confused Yuu into the rocking chair across the coffee table, throwing Grim at their lap too. Grim didn't even have time to complain about being treated so roughly, because then Floyd pulled out his magical pen to draw glasses and a clover on Yuu's face and it was an entire ordeal because Yuu wouldn't stop struggling.

One crudely-drawn pair of glasses and clover mark later, and Floyd was satisfied with the scene. No one else was, though.

"Why am I Riddle?!" Ace demanded.

"Red."

"Why am I you?" Deuce asked.

"You're dating Crabby."

"Fngah... how come I'm here?!" Grim whined. 

"Seal's a cat, isn't he?"

"I AM NOT!"

"So... um, why am I Trey?" Yuu asked.

"Babysitter," Ace answered, just as Deuce said, "mom friend," and Grim said, "servant."

"Hey! If I'm babysitting anyone, it's you guys!"

"Eh? It's because Shrimpy is the closest to Sea Turtle's height," Floyd said.

Ace winced, because he had never liked that Yuu was ten whole centimetres taller than him.

"Why did you nickname the tallest out of us Shrimpy in the first place...?" Deuce wondered.

"How's that important?!" Grim interjected. "Why do we have to play along with this?!"

"Eh?" Floyd said as he started tying Deuce up with the latter's own tie. Deuce was very confused about this. "Didn't Shrimpy ask for an explanation? Acting it out's way more fun than me just rambling, isn't it~?"

Floyd giggled.

"I see! I'll do my best to act as your double, then, Floyd!" Deuce exclaimed.

"Oi, what the hell," Ace said.

"...okay," Yuu said, because honestly, this was their life now. "So, uh, what happened?"

"I woke up, and Sea Turtle was like, _'oh, you're awake'_ and looked really angry," Floyd said with a grin. "He was saying, _'so, why were you attacking Heartslabyul's dorm leader with a flamingo?'_ "

"Wait, you what?!" Ace screamed. "You tried to kill our dorm leader with a flamingo?!"

"I did?!" Deuce asked in horror. "He's going to have my head for this...!"

"But you didn't~" Floyd told Deuce. "You were just on a date with Goldfishie, and you told Sea Turtle that!"

"I... I see!" Deuce said, before adjusting his posture to be more confident as he stared Yuu down. "Dorm Vice-leader, I wasn't attacking the dorm leader! I was just dating him!"

"Hey, wait, Floyd isn't in Heartslabyul," Ace pointed out.

"What kind of date involves hitting someone with a flamingo?" Yuu asked.

"Hey! That's what Sea Turtle said! You're a real natural, Shrimpy~!" Floyd exclaimed. 

Ace facepalmed, and Floyd added, "hey! That's what Goldfishie did too!"

"When do I come in?" Grim asked.

"Later. After Sea Turtle tries throwing knives at me."

"I'm sorry, I what? Trey what?" Yuu asked.

"Oh, I told Sea Turtle that I planned on spending lots of time with Goldfishie," Floyd said casually. "In the pool, in the garden, in Monstro Lounge, even in his bed!"

 _ **" WHAT!?"** _The other four demanded at once.

"Huh?" Floyd replied. "I always wanted to try going through the rose maze."

"No, no, no, what was that last one? _What was that last one?_ " Ace asked, Deuce blushing beside him.

"Oh! I always wanted to try having a sleepover!" Floyd exclaimed excitedly. "We don't really have those underwater."

Everyone paused and stared at Floyd for a moment.

"Did.... did you tell Trey and Riddle that, though," Yuu asked flatly.

"How could I~?" Floyd whined. "Goldfishie beheaded me and then Sea Turtle started throwing knives at me."

"...I..." Yuu said.

"That's when Catfish showed up and started laughing about how the dorm was getting exciting since the last time he visited," Floyd said, grabbing Grim and moving him around like a doll.

"WH-! HEY! S-stop that!" Grim screamed.

"Catfish seemed plenty fun, he said that it was like a scene of someone introducing their partner to their mom~" Floyd said, wiggling Grim in the direction of the others. "And then he asked if that made him Goldfishie's dad."

"...fucking hell," Ace said in sheer despair.

Deuce was left wondering if it was okay for him to break character to ask someone to untie him.

"Anyways, he asked me questions like, _'you plan on treating my son right, right?'_ and _'when are you planning on getting married?'_ and stuff," Floyd said, moving the still-struggling Grim towards Deuce.

"O-of course I'm planning on treating Ace right! I love your son with all my heart! But we'll only get married after graduation!" Deuce yelled loudly, causing Yuu to laugh.

"H-HEY! STOP THAT!" Ace screamed. "You're supposed to be Floyd! FLOYD! And you're supposed to be talking about Riddle! RIDDLE!"

"Oh! Right!"

Grim laughed at them, before going, "go get a room, idiot lovebirds!"

"That's what Catfish said too! You're great at this, Seal~!" Floyd cheered.

"I'M NOT A CAT!" Grim protested, trying to wriggle out of Floyd's grip. But, of course, Floyd was very strong, and Grim just could not really escape.

So Grim set him on fire.

This was absolutely the wrong choice to make.

Floyd, as a mermaid, had never really known what fire _was_ before Night Raven College. He had been in magic duels before, but with his unique magic, most spells just bounced off of him.

However, he had not been expecting Grim to shoot fire at him, so he really didn't have time to throw up Bind the Heart. So yes, Floyd was on fire for the first time, and he was finding that he really did not like it.

"Ahhh, ahh! Quick! Water!" Ace screamed.

"You want us to stick him under the faucet?!" Deuce demanded.

"Crowley never gave me a fire extinguisher!" Yuu yelled. "Um, um, Floyd! Stop, drop, and roll!"

And Floyd attempted to do so, except they quickly found out that yes, the Ramshackle dorm carpet was flammable too. This meant that there was a lot of fire in Ramshackle, and, as you might have guessed, Ramshackle dorm itself was flammable.

A ghost popped his head through the wall to see what all the fuss was about, only to see that there was a man on fire on the floor, and the fire was spreading.

"Hey Yuu, sorry we're late for game night, we had to grab Sebek--" Epel said as he walked through the front door with Jack, who was carrying a hogtied and gagged Sebek. 

And then they saw that there was a lot of fire in the dorm for a game of Go Fish.

So, Epel took out his magic pen and cast a water spell, because, you know, magic.

It was, quite possibly, the second most eventful game night the first years ever had, right after the one where Ace and Deuce accidentally started dating and never stopped.


End file.
